Typical Saturday
by thebrightside1377
Summary: Just a day in the life for the Possible clan.


Okay, this was just a quick little story I whipped up. I think I am going to start out with a few one-shots and then work my way up from there. I might add more chapters to this one, but for now it's complete. I want to try and make a novel-style story maybe with some new situations and villains. But, anyway, here is the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters.

…..

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. Kim was busying herself by tiding up her room; striating books here, hanging clothes there, dusting over there. When she was satisfied with how her room looked, she moved her cleaning spree into the family room. As she was striating up the couch cushions, she heard a loud bang followed by stereo, "Uh, oh. Look out!" coming from up stairs.

Kim looked up in time to see a rocket zooming right toward her face, but had just enough time to duck. When she recovered from the first blast, she watched as the rocket zoomed toward her again and again ducked, but then watched it horror as it zoomed into her room. She cringed as she heard several thumping sounds and finally ended with a loud shattering of glass.

Slowly, cautiously Kim crept up the loft stairs that led to her room. Poking her head through the hatch, she surveyed the damage that was done. Her attention was first drawn to the smoking rocket that was burning the carpet of her floor. She turned her attention slightly above where the rocket lay to her full-length mirror which was shattered into thousands of tiny pieces that were sprinkled all around. Judging by the remains of her mirror, she thought it was safe to bet that the mirror broke the rocket's rampage.

She turned her attention to her closet where she saw several different articles of clothing with burnt holes and char marks on them. Kim then looked toward her bed. She was relieved to see that her pillows and beloved cuddle-buddy, Pandaroo, were majorly disheveled, but not damaged. She looked at her computer, which was turned over on its side, but it didn't look cracked. Her books, however, were scattered all over the floor. She picked up one of her favorite books which had a huge gaping hole and was able to see all the way through to the other side.

"TWEEBS!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs. To put it mildly, she was livid.

She then heard the thumping of two sets of feet running toward her room. Kim turned and walked toward her bothers who where standing in the doorway with her book still in her hand.

"Just look what you two did to my room!" she said as calmly as she could as she gestured to her room.

Jim and Tim looked around in shock. "We are so sorry, Sis," Jim spoke up for both of them.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, what do you want us to say?" Tim said in a huff.

Kim ignored Tim's comment and continued, "I am so sick of you two messing up my stuff! Why cant you two just be _normal _kids and play with _normal_ toys!"

"Hey! Were not kids anymore," Jim countered.

"Yeah," Tim agreed, "we _are_ high school freshman."

"Until you two can take care of yourselves and not be left with a babysitter, you two are considered kids. However, that is not the issue at hand," Kim responded. "You trashed my room, and I just got done tiding it up!"

"It wasn't our falt! We were experimenting," Jim started.

Tim continued, "with Dad's new J-300 rocket fuel, and, well, it sorta, kinda,"

"backfired," finished Jim.

"And what did Mom tell you about experimenting with rockets in the house?" Kim asked with an edge in her voice.

"To not too," they said simultaneously.

"And…" she said.

"And if we ever did, then we would be grounded for a very, very long time," Jim said.

"And get a lot of privileges taken away," Tim said.

"Right and, all things considered, I am in a good mood right now. So, in exchange for me not telling mom about what happened this afternoon, you two can spend the rest of the day making my room spotless."

"What?" Tim exclaimed.

"But that's not," Jim started to say.

"Oh, yes it's fair! You trashed my room and now you are going to take full responsibility for it for once in your lives," Kim commanded them. "Besides," she continued, "I have mom on speed-dial."

"Fiiinnee," they wined.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for," and with that, Kim left the room. "Oh, and while your at it, you can finish the job I started in the family room before I was so rudely interrupted."

"What?" they both exclaimed.

Kim glared at them from the bathroom doorway down the hallway.

"Fiiinnee," they both wined again.


End file.
